The Mystery Mail
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: Sakura has a secret admirer and Naruto and Kakashi seak the truth.  Who's the unexpected romeo, is it a teammate or a simple mistake?
1. The Romeo

Sakura a bright 20 year old, with the life of a ninja. She always longed for valentines. She was always a sap for romantic stuff. She ran off home from the hospitial and slammed in, excited for the next one her secret admirers letters. For the past month working up to valentines she been getting letters from a secret admirer. She ran into the kitchen and to the window where a little letter stood between the wall and the unclosed window. She began to read outloud the note.

"Another day passes where I wish to be near you. I hope you love these letters, if not I could alway come in person on valentines day. Sincerely Hidden Blue, wow that was unusualy short for most his letters." She never could geuss who it was that sent them, I mean what type of moron would use Hidden Blue as their signature. She was so happy maybe she should respond, she hadn't before because she could never figure out the right words. Valentines day, was going to be her big day and she knew that. She hugged the little letter and ran to her room for paper. She came back with a couple peices to practice. Little did she know her admire was watching, what else could he do courage was not his thing when it came to the beuitiful, young, sakura-chan.

"I would happy to meet you on valentines, there that should do it"she said as she placed the letter back where it sat.

I shall tell you a little about her home, her small three room apartment sat neatly at the top of the three story building. It had neat little stairs that connected to the others and went down to the ground. If you navagated through her home, you go through the door and theres the living room. Then if you go through a door on the right you walk into the small kitchen. Lastly a door oposite of the kitchen door goes into the bedroom. The living room insisted of a red three person coach that sat across from the television. It was a ordinary television, black colored, buttons on the top, and a little black remote that was normaly kept on the side table next to the couch. The kitchen had counters that rapped all around except for the wall that connected the two doors. Two counters in the middle had built in sinks, a dishwasher next to them, and a window that sat over the two sinks. Lastly a a small dining table for four in the middle. In the bedroom there lays a bed in the middle shoved agianst the back wall, a small yellow table on the left side of the bed, a little lamp that sat on the little table, a red folded blanket at the end of the bed with a white pillow piled on top of the beding. A small door on the left went into the bathroom. She had no decerations, she was trying to keep it simple. (This is something that might help you when we go further into the story.)

In a week the big valentines day would be here and sakura hated the patience for the day. Being the eager person she was, even waiting for the letters is torment. She walked into her bedroom and slept off her day, after all she worked tell 10 o'clock. As she slept hard as a rock, Hidden Blue took the letter. He went home and composed the next letter. She wouldn't be surprised if it was some one close to her, she had been working a lot and she hadn't just hanged out in a while.

She woke up the next day and slammed her hand on the alarm clock. She looked over to the clock and hated the time, 3 A.M. sharp another day of work. She dropped her legs and wishe for there to be a window in her room as well. After dressing for the long day she sped off for work. Her day dealed of healing wounded and helping stubborn ninja that refused to go to the hospitial, like kakashi. Naruto was another of those stubborn ninja, asuma, maybe even kurenia, they were always different. Well not asuma any more, he died long ago, but his child. She worked fast and did as she was told, even if it was a ridiculous request. Her work was boring and scary at other times. By the time she got done healing her last stubborn ninja it was time to come home. She came home late at 10 again.

"The letter, oh can't wait to read it!"she squeled. She did the same as yesterday and nabbed the letter from the window. "To my juliet I give you a thought of me. I will be at the yamanaka valentine party waiting for you. I will be wearing a red rose, the flower of love. Sincerely Hidded Blue." She pressed the letter to her chest in a tight hug. She was giddy and over joyed that he was going to meet her in the flesh. Where she could see his face, touch his features, and find the man who wrote the past letters full of romance.

"Hmh you said it akito, thats it for tonight"started the tv from the living room. Her heart beat fast, 'the tv it was just off a second ago'she thought. She stood there for a minute or two waiting for a sound to be heard. The courage she needed was building up inside her. Hidden Blue had slipped on the building next to hers and fell inside, quickly changeing into something to catch his fall. She twirled around and became startled to see a small black cat sitting on the television. It look startled as well and clutched onto the edge.

"Oh few, you scared me kitty"she said while putting her hand up to her heart. She walked over and picked up the admirer in disguise. Although this animal wasn't quiet his type. She heard a jingle of its tag and picked it up with her index finger. "Hidd-"she tried to finish the name before the cat scratched her and ran out the window. I bet he was certainly kicking himself about that tag. She wiped the little bit of blood from her face, he nicked her good but it wasn't bad.

"Ahh~!"a voice came from the bottom of the apartment building. She looked over the edge of the window sill and found a male inprint in the thorn bushes. Her admirer normaly was smooth and didn't make mistakes like this, but I geuss this whole valentines thing had shooken him up a bit.

"Hidden Blue isn't tricking me, but the size of that inprint at least states hes older then 18, I think thats a good sign." Sakura turned around and leaned against the edge. She looked up at the ceiling and smiled at the man who fell in the thorn bushes. 


	2. We Must Find Him

Sakura had another house call for gai sensei. She stood by the couch as his weak state took over his nolige of any kind.

"Oh sweet youth and its precious tears of love~"he whimpered. It kinda creeped her out when he said love, if he was Hidden Blue she would very most likely puke.

"Gai stop moving and I will fix your broken arm"she stated while pinning him against the couch.

"No, just let me die, I don't deserve to live, I'm to old~"he criticised himself. Sakura was becoming pissed, the dumb youth bastards. She turned around and walked through his bedroom door to find some bandages. She looked at his desk and a large file with the words "Hidden Blue"on the cover. She was about ready to faint, so she held the wall in seek of balance. Sadly she failed from keeping the emotion from floating to the surface and fainted.

"Hidden Blue is gai sensei"she cryed before falling into a state of deep sleep. He looked over to her and sighed and started to preach again.

"Even youth falls today, earth is brought up to crush us as we fall"he preached. Now that sakura thought about it he was very poetic. Or you know careful with his words. After hours of preaching and pouting some one finally came to find her around 11 O'clock. Naruto walked in and found the two shenobi both on the floor like they had took their last breathe after being possessed by a demon. Sakura had one leg on the wall and half of her body paler then usual. Gai laid on his stomach and held one arm up in mid air and the other holding both his legs behind his back. Naruto sighed in annoyance

"I'm leaving him here, sakura I can deal with but not the preacher of youth. I heard hes in critical condition, so if I woke him he might go berserk on me." He walked over and picked sakura up over his shoulder. They left the Green Youth in the home alone. The truth was Hidden Blue just couldn't of been him, gai can't come up with a name like that. No it would be Green Youth even if he hated to admit it. Sakura was still convinced that gai is Hidden Blue.

"Sakura, sakura some ones here for you"came a voice out of her thoughts that should of been a dream. She rubbed her eyes and found herself in a hospital bed. She looked up and saw naruto and her former sensei. Naruto hugged her right off the bat and kakashi watched as the obsessive blond suffocated sakura.

"I heard about Hidden Blue who do you think it is?"naruto asked while bouncing on the bed.

"Naruto I don't know, but your making me sick."

"Oh sorry, how about you sensei"naruto said while running towards kakashi.

"Who's Hidden Blue?"he asked. Naruto smirked and grabbed his arm and hanged.

"Only sakura's secret admirer, I was here earlier and she was talking in her sleep. She said some poetic crap to, I wonder where that came from?"naruto told kakashi.

"A secret admirer huh, want me to chase him down"he teased. She slowly remembered the previous event.

"Yah great, great idea"she said quickly taking her sensei's offer. She had remembered the gai event.

"Sakura are you ok?"he asked her.

"Well... well gai sensei is Hidden Blue, AND HE WAS IN MY HOME!"she shouted while fainting again. Kakashi wasn't sure how to react to this he just stood there as his eyes went wide.

"That sounds wrong, hehe"naruto giggled with a mischevious smile.

"You always seem to find a way, to make it disgusting"he stated. Truth if it was anyone she was glad it wasn't her grey haired sensei. Her sensei was a old pervert with no sense of love inside his heartless idiotic head. The only one she would really want besides sasuke, was maybe naruto or kiba. Naruto a blond idiot, but he cared more then anyone. His blond hair was actually pretty cute to her. Kiba a hyper dog freak, but his heart was open for anything new. His hair was a lot like naruto's and his face paint was adorable.

"Kakashi is it really gai sensei, I saw the signature, doesn't sound like him. I believe that it's asuma sensei"he stated. Kakashi looked at him with a face like 'huh' then he put his hand to his forehead and slid it down his face.

"Naruto think a little harder about this"he said with a sigh from his stupidity. He patted the confused boys shoulder and walked out of the room. Naruto ran after him and jumped on him like a squirrel. Kakashi fell over with a blond fool sitting on his back.

"Sensei I don't want her to fall in love with some one like me, we have to find the man that is sending the letters. If he is a reasonabley logical thinker I'll leave it be." The boy was actually saying something meaningfully.

"Naruto, I thought you loved her"kakashi stated with a bored sigh.

"I do, thats why I want her to fall in love with the right man and I know I'm not that man."

"Naruto, why do I have to go with you?"he questioned the boys while tapping in his fingers in a row on the ground.

"Because your bad ass and quiet, nothing gets past you, you never get caught."

"Ok, but only today."

"No, hes going to meet her this valentine I have to find him before then, so I need you."

"Fine"kakashi gave in and stood up knocking naruto on his ass. "Where to next?"he asked knowing the blond.

"To check out asuma's place." Kakashi sighed again, 'this child really is stupid isn't he' kakashi thought.

"Ok, which window?"

"The one by his desk." The two ran off into a big hurry to find the admirer. Naruto took so many pee breaks you could swear he was the admirer.

Sakura woke up and snook out to go home. She ran in the living room and slid in her socks into the kitchen. The letter was sitting on the table this time. She opened it carefully and pulled it out of the blue envelope. She was slightly frightened by this, after all they remained pieces of paper in the window tell now. She took four deep breathes before unfolding one side. She couldn't open the other side she was to shaky. The wind finished the job for her and she thanked the heavens for the gust.

"I watch you hoping to gain the courage for the night we meet, my love is becoming overwhelming and uncontrollable. I seek comfort only in your eyes in which the sea is no match to. I can hear your voice over and over again and it stabs me painfully in the heart as I wait for you. I can no longer be of use to anyone else, your inprinted in my life and that won't shake. Juliet or not I will always love you from the bottom of my heart. Sincerely Hidden Blue." She read it out happy to see he was slowly getting back into the swing of things.


	3. Kakashi's Doubt

Sakura woke up in her own bed with naruto shaking her shoulder repeatedly.

"Sakura, sakura, I know who it is!"he shouted. She grabbed his arm and was shaken up quiet a bit.

"What huh?"she asked confused by the idiot that stood before her. Kakashi stood in the bedroom entrance and sighed.

"Its asuma, asuma sensei, you know Hidden Blue its asuma!"he shouted. Kakashi walked over and pushed him aside so he could take his place. Sakura was quiet confused tell she understood that they were talking about his child. Naruto called the child as if a close sensei, such a nimrod.

"Way I see it, is asuma and gai have been trying to figure out themselves. Asuma had a folder too, he was working with gai, I looked in both folders. They worry as well, but they worry most if this is sasuke. They've been keeping a close eye on your home, but find no evidence he was there, the letter just shows up. One second its gone another there's a little slip of paper sitting in the window." Kakashi tried to explain it, but naruto once again was insisting it to be asuma sensei.

"No, I'm telling you there's proof, like asuma would go to the bathroom and when he came back the letter was there."

"Naruto that would mean your the admirer and besides the boy is 6 years old."

"Oh believe me, I'm a admirer, but I'm no Hidden Blue. Poor asuma, he been tutored by shikamaru and now hes probably smarter then you sensei. On the bright side he can make his father proud."

"See that just proves I'm right. Wait what, ok naruto lets get this clear, you only believe the child is a admirer because of his brains." Kakashi walked over to the blond and smiled before punching him hard. No one could explain it, the best sakura could guess is that he was making fun of a dead friend. Naruto fell to the ground and wiped the blood from his nose. "I would of thought one of my own students would do better then that"he stated. He wiped his hands on his pants. Naruto stood up and ran to grab a piece of paper. Sakura stared at kakashi who seemed normal, but he wasn't. The poor boy was just the wrath of a angered kakashi. This was not like him at all, he wanted something. Something none of the others could figure out. He was majorly pissed about it and now sakura wasn't helping just sitting there.

"Kakashi are you ok, you look angered?"

"Sakura, naruto is a idiot thats all there is to it"he said while makeing a fist. Naruto ran in and went straight to sakura.

"Sakura here"naruto said while handing her the letter of the day. He smiled even if he was just attacked by his sensei. Kakashi's death glare slowly softened into a sweet smile.

"I have a few hints for you, if I would be a animal would I be a dog or a bird? My name starts with a K, but I guess you already knew that. I have a pet/friend that has a name that starts with a A." She read out the little tid bit before she smiled and read out the last part. "Sincerely Hidden Blue" She jumped out of bed and ran into the restroom. The men just stood there confused. She jumped out with a large smile.

"Sensei I know who it is now"naruto said anxiously.

"What you brat?"

"Its kankuro, think about it.. my name starts with a K and I have a pets name that starts with A."

"Kankuro doesn't have a pet."

"Tutut, he has a goldfish named akira." Kakashi sighed while shaking his head. The boy just got stupider everyday.

"Yay, my calender is right five more days tell valentines day!"she screamed. Kakashi was utterly shocked by the stupidity and want of his students, it made him happy.

"Huh, sakura if he is like me and you love him, I don't care just dump him." Sakura glared at him and held the paper up to her face.

"Oh the day we all gather for the party will hold my love in its hands"she stated with a sweet lovely sigh. Kakashi about ready to smack her and punch naruto again. "Wait, hey kakashi, I'm sorry naruto dragged you into this"she apologized.

"Its ok, I'm just glad you got over sasuke"he said with a smile.

"Tell me about it, I was total idiot, but I guess I got over it." She ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. He was extremely caught off guard by this.

"Whats this for?"

"For being there for me when everything goes wrong or right, kakashi"she said while smiling bigger then the sun. She then walked over to naruto and checked his nose. "Your really whacked him good, oh poor fox"she said while ruffing up his hair.

"Hey I'm not four years old you know!"he shouted with a pout. Then he got a idea"Its sensei."

"Are you kidding me sensei, you got mental problems naruto, first he went with you to find the admirer. Second your idiot, third hes heartless when it comes to love." She looked back at him hoping he didn't hear her.

"Thanks sakura"he said sarcastically. She laughed awkwardly and ran into the living room. The boys followed her, with much curiosity.

"Ok I have something to ask of you two"she said waiting for them to respond.

"Ok"they said together.

"Well I need a outfit and sense you two are her-"she was cut off.

"No way, I don't want to pick shoes and ski~, oh heh ok." Sakura sat them both down on the couch. Kakashi looked at the boy and and sakura and started to form a thought in his head. Maybe naruto was a admirer, but he knew who the real one was and he wasn't telling. He didn't want sakura to fall for the admirer, but that wasn't his business or was it.

"Naruto, kakashi wait here I'll be right back." She ran off into her bedroom slamming the door shut and coming back out wearing a little short sleeve black dress. It went up a little further then above her knees. She walked in front of the couch. Naruto's eyes jumped out of their sockets and his mouth dropped open.

"Sakura looks good"he complimented. Sakura was actually becomeing greatful kakashi wacked him earlier.

"Mhm"mumbled kakashi. She knew he wasn't interested, but she needed his thought I mean depending on naruto really isn't the best thing to do.

"Kakashi your the only one that really matters"she said, truth was she might even get him to tell her who the admirer was. So her new mission was to taunt the queit man.

"Sakura you look great, my opinion sucks, I wear a mask for heavens sake."

"Tell the truth, does it look to slutty or does it need to be more slutty?"

"Huh what the hell?"he asked looking at her with a face of complete stupidity, he didn't queit get what she was asking him.

"Its just a question, do I look slutty?"she said. He knew slutty and she wasn't it.

"No."

"Then that means I have to look more slutty"she said while running back into her room.

"This is going to be a long night"kakashi sighed.

* * *

**I had to do special research for this letter, you'll understand why at the end of the story.**


	4. Naruto and The Glue

After changing into several outfits the males went home and sakura found something to wear on the special day. Naruto went home stupid as ever and kakashi went home 20%percent smarter in the leather department. Sakura ate dinner and went to bed. After work the next day she decided to take a walk. She walked on the path that sasuke left her crying and unconscious that one day. She listened to the crickets create sweet tails and her feet make quick taps on the stones. She twirled around a couple of times and enjoyed the darkness of the night. She let one foot hit the ground before she stopped and started to think. 'Is reality real, or am I whatever I want? Does time actually mean that much or is it just plain and unneeded?'she thought. Her sweet love for all creators started to fade and die within her. Suddenly a russel from the bushes were heard. She stopped and immediately pulled a kunia out of her pocket and made a battle stance. One more russel was heard before a little black crow popped out. She went from defense to offense immediately.

"Kakashi what are you doing?" Kakashi turned back into his regular form and naruto jumped out of the bushes behind him. He fell over on his hands and knees like a total retard. Sakura loved the idiot he was, but wished some times that it was a act.

"Heh sorry sakura, we have to follow you to find the admirer"naruto stated while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh come on, kakashi and naruto really, how am I supposed to fall in love with you guys around"she said with a smile.

"Sakura shouldn't you be upset?"asked naruto as he stood. Kakashi just stayed the way he was, standing with his arms crossed.

"You guys and your heartlessness, yet aren't we all heartless"she said before running off.

"Kakashi sensei."

"Yes Naruto."

"I'm scared." Even naruto was upset and that meant something for the boy is stupider then a box of rocks.

"Me to"kakashi said while letting his arms drop and almost letting a tear slip. He watched sasuke turn into this and he didn't want sakura to either. It was horrible his only female student was turning into the last uchiha.

"Sasuke that bastard, he going to get her killed!"he shouted with a fist in the air. Kakashi knew he was right.

"I know"he said. Sasuke was bad for her mental state and love life. Out of his thoughts he heard naruto squawk like a bird from behind him. He turned around to see what he was doing. Naruto was doing the chicken dance and now he was acting like one. He held his hands under his armpits. Kakashi looked at him with a face of confusion.

"What?"the boy responded to kakashi's look.

"Weren't you just scared?"he asked naruto.

"Oh that was so four seconds ago"he said while tipping his head to pretend he was eating. He continued to squawk like some weird dieing animal. Pecking for food like a chicken was a new low for him though.

"Naruto, why do you get 10%percent stupider everyday?"

"I don't know I think It might have something to do with the fact that I have eaten glue for three years"he stated. Kakashi sighed and pinched his forehead. 'Well at least he can match the animal to the sound, wait... oh boy ' he thought. He sighed once again before running after sakura. It took naruto ten minutes of staring at where kakashi stood to figure out her left. He then chased after them. Kakashi chased sakura over buildings, trees, water (where the hell is she going, I'm the writer and even I'm confused).

"Sakura what the hell!"naruto shouted from behind kakashi. He had blown their cover again and now kakashi was about to beat him into a bloody pulp and drop him in a creek. Sakura looked back and smiled before getting faster. Naruto tripped on a branch and disappeared for a while. You could here him as he hit every branch to the bottom. "Shit oh no, fuck no, oh crap my ball sack!"he screamed as he hit the last branch. Kakashi was glad though that he was gone, the silence and more smarter trees around him helped. He swore being around the boy made him 5%percent stupider every time he saw him, it was contagious. He slowly tried to catch up with her.

"Sakura who do you think the secret admirer is?"he shouted far behind her. She stopped on a branch and stood up letting the wind fly through her hair.

"I don't know, but I hope they really do love me"she stated. Kakashi stopped right behind her.

"What makes you think they don't love you?"he asked her with a questionable look. She grabbed her arm and looked down.

"You never know right?"she said while laughing pathetically. Kakashi jumped onto the branch she stood on and chuckled.

"Love trouble you gnaw"he teased. She looked over to him and glared. He could see her anger and could only cover his mouth from laughing to the fullest.

"Your a royal pain in the ass you know that sensei?" He started to burst out laughing while holding his gut.

"That's g-g-g-great haha hehe haha naruto snook a pill in my coffee didn't he-hehe"the man said hardly able to speak let alone breathe. He fell over and nearly did as naruto did.

"I don't know, but you... your.. um what?"she said confused as hell. Earlier kakashi grabbed some coffee to wake himself up, when he left to go to the bathroom naruto dropped one of his laughter pills in the cup. Kakashi jumped back up on the branch and held the tree for support. Sakura patted his back as he laughed his ass off. Naruto came up from the forest and looked at kakashi.

"You found my pill"he said fairly excited. Sakura jumped down into the trees and kakashi tried despretly to glare at the blond. Sakura ran under neath all the foliage and hoped the other two couldn't catch up. Far as she knew they were still where she left them, but she was wrong they were now right beside her hiding in leaves and bushes. Naruto was being careful as a full blown idiot could get. He jumped onto kakashi's back and knocked the air out of his lungs. Kakashi kept going because if he stopped no doubt the boy would do something mentally retarded.

"Naruto lets get this clear, I'm confused at how glue can make you stupid"he whispered.

"Well you see!-"he was cut off.

"Shush quietly answer ok."

"Well you see the chemicals in glue can kill your brain cells, so I figure that after three years of eating the stuff you know would cause the stupidity I have today." Kakashi was confused now, how did he even manage to figure that out? He waved his hand for the boy to continue. "If I'm stupider then now I probably wouldn't be able to walk, but oh well."

"Naruto how did you manage to figure that out if your so stupid?"

"Wait I am smart then, woohoo!" Sakura looked over to her side to the screaming fox. Kakashi sighed, this was a long enough day but if he kept this up sakura was going to decapitate him.

"You guys can't let this go can you?"

"Nope!"naruto shouted. Sakura pulled out a letter that might satisfy them. Naruto started to read it out as she handed it to him. "Four more days tell we me ut what oh~ meet, I can't wait to see you I hope you don't mind who I'll be"naruto stopped and laughed. "I screwed up the meet part haha oh so funny! Oh wait... Sincerely Hidden Blue."

* * *

**Next chapter ahoy haha hoped you enjoyed this one. I know naruto isn't this stupid, but I have a fan that likes him this way so I'm continueing the stupidity.**


	5. Drunk Kakashi

Days past as the males searched, naruto kept kakashi busy. Kakashi got naruto off the glue and gave him some brain to work with. Tomorrow was valentines day and now the admirer was going to have to step up. Naruto had full plans to stalk out the party when the day came and drag kakashi with him. Sakura was ready to be attacked by the boys when Hidden Blue came along, but that didn't mean she wouldn't hurt them. Men or not she would still beat them into a dust and throw their ashes in the sea. Yet again fox boy was slowly getting his brain cells back and kakashi was pretty strong, uh... yah she could still beat them if she wanted. The only problem was there would probably be a lot of men forced to wear red roses at the party. Sakura could only laugh at this one thought. 'What if kakashi was wearing one for anko-san haha'. It had been known that anko had a crush on little kakashi.

"Kakashi, I heard sakura hasn't gotten a letter lately!"shouted naruto in the ramen bar. Kakashi sighed, he did get off the glue but he was still a little 'to loud' and 'to stupid for love'.

"How is she takeing it?"he asked out of plain curiosity. Naruto poked his ramen with a chopstick and looked at kakashi.

"She tried to hide any emotion, but I know sakura and she's a bad liar"he stated. Kakashi turned away and started to push his fingers together like a child that was confessing.

"I know who the admirer is"he said trying his hardest not to look the fox in the eyes. The last thing he needed was to do that, when naruto was right he made some weird looking expressions. Naruto exhaled and smacked his former sensei's back. His face went from amazing laughter to the anger of a demon. He started to smack harder before screaming in his sensei's ear.

"You what and you call me the idiot, we could be resting after beating up the guy already!"his voice came down a little to finish the sentence. "So who is it?"He said with a soft sigh. He smack down his hand knocked the ramen on the floor. The workers looked over to the noise.

"I can't tell you that"kakashi said while slowly sticking a straw within his mask and taking a sip of his sake. Naruto looked at him as he tried to get the stick between a hole in the fiber.

"What do you mean you can't tell me, gahh I should just hit you and leave!"

"Now you know how I felt when you were on the glue"kakashi mocked the boy.

"Fine, but when she gets whacked on the head and thrown in a sack, it's your fault"the boy stated while crossing his arms and pointing his nose in the other direction.

"I assure you that the admirer will do nothing of the sort, see we've been searching because I was waiting for us to run into the man." Kakashi's fingers started push together again. Naruto looked the man and he couldn't tell any of his emotions. If only kakashi was easier to read, sakura and naruto wouldn't have to do stupid crap like this all the time. Naruto grabbed his hands and tried to stop him from doing the annoying habit.

"Ok, is the man unruly?"naruto asked while closing his eyes and taking a cool deep breathe.

"You could say that"kakashi responded, this wasn't something he wanted to talk about.

"And would this pet/friend be a dog?"

"A well you see-"kakashi was cut off as naruto realized who it was. He ran off and came back really quick. He leaned on the counter and looked at his sensei.

"It's kiba isn't it?"naruto asked calmly. He glared at the silver haired man and hoped it would gain a reaction.

"Actually its not quiet dog boy"he said while looking away.

"So it's you, but I thought we ruled that out already."

"No, no, trust me its not me"he said while waving his hands in the air. Naruto's face came to a soft sweet happy smile, that would make anyone cheerful. Kakashi grabbed the boys shoulder and whispered in his ear"Loves a funny thing isn't it?"he said before punching the boy. Naruto fell like he did a while ago. Naruto quickly got up and grabbed the wall behind him.

"Sensei what are you doing?"he shouted at the man. The workers at the ramen bar looked at the two and knew a full on ninja battle would begin, especially since kakashi was drunk. He grabbed the boys collar and brought his nose to the blonds and gave him a death glare.

"Your really should listen"he mocked. Naruto could smell the sake on his breathe, he knew he might actually die tonight if he didn't get out of the mans grasp. Naruto grabbed the arm that held him slightly off the ground and tried to pull himself up for more air. He was running out of time, this man want blood and that's what he was going to cause soon.

"Sensei, please"he begged. Kakashi smirked pulling down his mask. Naruto knew anyone that saw his face would die, unless he loved them. Kakashi may of loved naruto as a son, but he was drunk and a drunk frustrated kakashi wasn't the smartest man alive. Naruto was happy to see the face of the copy ninja, but scared at the same time. He didn't want to die right there and now. Kakashi was bringing his fist back as it slowly glowed blue with chidori. Naruto turned his head and closed his eyes tight. When he was dropped and the hand that choked him slightly was gone. He turned his head and opened his eyes. Iruka sensei had kakashi's arms pinned behind his back and trying his hardest not to let go.

"Naruto run, go!"he shouted as kakashi started to struggle. Naruto stood up and ran off. He could probably defeat drunk kakashi physically, but not mentally, that's just how it was.

"Let me go"grumbled kakashi. Iruka reached to pull up his mask, he needed to at least save the man's dignity. Kakashi felt helpless, his drunken mind couldn't do much and he almost killed his student. Even iruka could take him down now and that was just weird, iruka is weaker then konohamaru almost. He looked down and relaxed so that iruka would let him go. Iruka let go and let him fall in disgust.

"You miserable man, you've lost it, whats wrong with you?"iruka said disappointed in his old friend. Kakashi stood up as best as he could and closed his eyes.

"I don't know, I feel like shit, truth is I think sakura doesn't deserve the man that sends the letters"he stated.

"Why would you be so worried, what do you know who the man is?" Kakashi looked away and sighed. "Oh my you do, who is it?"

"I can't tell you"kakashi said with a hoarse voice. This was it he was going to fall unconsious soon and he needed to find a spot to fall asleep. Iruka sighed and put kakashi's arm around his shoulder.

"We better get you home"the dolphin stated. As iruka dragged him home he hoped to gain the strength to run. Iruka lectured him to the death caused him mental brain damage. "Kakashi tell me what makes this admirer so bad?"

"I can't really say, maybe their manors or their dirty life." Iruka frowned and looked at kakashi's sad expression. With iruka off guard kakashi tripped him with his leg and ran. Kakashi managed to walk off a lot of that sake and was fully in need of some training. Iruka jumped up and down down, he was pissed.

"You jackass!"

"I know"kakashi said with a chuckle before jumping on top of the nearest building. He ran off deciding to stop at his house first. He walked in and ran to his closet for some training supplies. He shoveled through his icha icha series and some trash. A couple of kunia and a pack of envelopes. He picked them up wondering why he ever needed them then he smiled as he pulled the last blue one out. He whispered one last statement. "If only I didn't lie so much."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy. **


	6. Wow Who

Sakura was getting on her outfit in her bathroom when a doorbell went off. She slipped on the dress and ran to the door hopping on one foot trying to put on a shoe. She stomped down her foot to position the shoe and opened the door. She put one hand on her hip and blew the hair out of her face.

"Yes"she said with a deep breathe of approval. Ino walked in shaking her body in a flirtatious way as she made way to the couch. She sat down and crossed her legs and put her gloved hands on the tip of her knee. Ino's held up hair showed all of her neck and face and made a perfect remark of what she was saying, come get me boys. Sakura stepped lightly over to ino and pinched her forehead.

"What's wrong, dress not working out?"

"I hate to admit it, but yes, please help me fix my hair and dress position"sakura begged while crossing her gloved hands as well. Ino stood up and helped her with the almost invisible zipper and pinned her hair up. They both stepped in front of the mirror and posed. Sakura wore a red sparckly dress with straps that faded in the color a bit. The straps just hung on the edge of her shoulder and the dress reached her ankle, but of course had a split that went up to the end of her thigh on the left, and a red high heels. Her red gloves went to the elbow and she picked a specific red pouch to wear as well.

Ino wore something exactly like sakura's outfit only it was blue. Ino being the always ... how should I put it rambunctious type slit the split up a little further. But this whole party thing for ino was to get a partner in the bedroom. Sakura wasn't like that, she wanted love and romance, ino wanted sex and drinks. Love is much different for ino and that kinda scares sakura a little. Especially when ino literally throws herself at them, creepy~. Ino did once believe in love until sasuke broke every girl in konoha's heart.

"Sakura if this admirer isn't your type can I have him?"asked ino while sticking a pair of yellow hoops in her ears. Sakura looked over to her and glared with much annoyance.

"Why ino must you be such a pain?"a sigh was heard"not all men want you"she stated before letting her gaze drop to the floor.

"I know, but I have to give every thing the benefit of the doubt and besides sakura you have to worry who might this guy be." Ino lifted her dress a little to hook a weapons pouch on her leg. Shenobi or not all females knew that if they wanted to survive several drunken men like kakashi a weapon pouch would be needed. Sakura did the same, they placed it opposite side of the slit so that no one could see it without the females nolige.

"I'm worried trust me, all I wonder is if naruto is ok."

"Why are you worrying about the idiot?" Ino stomped her feet down and made a fist by her side.

"Well sensei almost killed him yesterday, boy was that man drunk, so funny"she stated with a light chuckle. Ino looked at her like she was juggling polar bears. She put one finger on her friends chest about to say something. But she couldn't come up with the proper words, so she put her finger on her chin.

"So"she took another breathe to think about this. "Kakashi sensei was!"she realized. She coming close to being stupider then naruto was. "Drunk"she hissed as if a big secret. Sakura tapped her foot and and crossed her arms.

"Every one gets drunk ino, whats the difference if kakashi does it.?" Ino gave sakura a huge hug and whispered into her shoulder.

"You know admirers shouldn't do that"she said. "Good thing its not kakashi." Sakura kinda frowned, she was happy it wasn't her sensei, but the happiness ino held about it kinda made her sad. The girls soon left and ran off to ino's party. It was in the hokage's tower with lanterns that lit the way through the building. It was actually lovely to the tip, but the men there kinda turned it into a stink whole. Sakura sat at the top of the stairs while ino flirted with ever man at the party, she invited every male she knew names to. Lets just say that's a lot of men. Sakura sighed as her hand began to support her chin and sat on her knee out of boredom. She was waiting for any man with a rose on, but that didn't really narrow things down. She hoped for them to notice her and she wouldn't have to hunt. Genma, asuma, gai, but no rose. She sighed once more before ino began to show her own drunken mannor.

"Oh you naughty boy!"squeled ino. Sakura rolled her eyes and cover her ears, she had heard more then enough. Sakura ran to the top of the tower, where no one stood. She enjoyed the breeze and great view from the top. She took a deep breathe and closed her eye's to enjoy the silence. The wind blew slightly and it sent a chill down her spine Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder. She swung her eye's open and froze with his words. 'Who could it be? Was it the admirer?'she questioned herself.

"My name starts with a K and I have pet/friend that's name starts with a A"he whispered. He rapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She looked down to the blue covered arms and gasped. The mystery man turned her to face him. She was looking at the man with silver hair, masked face, scarred eye, and a little rose pinned to his vest, of course he had to stick with his regular wear. The man she expected last was now here holding her. He had held her before, but this was different first he never did it actually mean something by it. Sakura just blushed that's all she could do. The shock of kakashi sensei being the admirer was huge. If you thought about it, you know it fits, but she just didn't think hard about it. Sakura hoped though that no one would interrupt the moment. He chuckled.

"Heartless to love huh"he mocked. She turned a brighter red and dared to move her head. She moved it down letting her forehead lean on his chest. Mocking her wasn't something she was going to let slide later. Kakashi started to breathe heavy and sakura could feel it. She looked up to find it snowing, she was so distracted she didn't even notice. Kakashi didn't like the cold, he always got winy and annoying. He looked down from the stones and down to her and smiled. "I like this"he said trying to comfort her. She always loved snow and he knew that, so he sucked it up. He brushed his fingers through her hair,enjoying every little pink lock that was in his grasp. "Those letters stopped for a couple of days, because of naruto's stupidity. Maybe if we become a couple you can mock him for not finding out sooner"he said with a chuckle. Sakura was slightly scared by the happiness he held at that moment.

"Well at least it's not sasuke"she said while fainting. He watched her head fall back as she fell asleep he thought she looked so adorable. He gave her a chuckle and lifted her legs.(I suggest just for fun a song you should play right about now, "Naturally" by "Selena Gomez") He made way to her home where she soon woke up in his arms at the door. "Kakashi, wait your the admirer"she mumbled. He smiled to her awakening.

"So, can you stand or shall I put you to bed"he teased. She grinned and giggled a little.

"I can stand as long as you do me one something in return"she stated.

"Whats that?"he asked quiet puzzled. She leaned up to his ear.

"I get to tell naruto"she whispered. He sat her down on the step and chuckled.

"Sounds good to me, but now I have a favor to ask of you"he said while crouching down to her eye level.

"Yes."

"This"he said while pulling his mask down slowly and leaning in for a kiss. She understood immediately and acted upon her instincts. They captured each others lips in a heart warming connection. Kakashi was awful surprised she actually let him kiss her. He grabbed the side of her head and continued to kiss her. She slowly broke away and giggled like a child.

"Why do you like me?"she asked still so excited by the kiss. He smiled and she blushed to the farthest that anyone could. Kakashi without his mask was actually quiet sexy to sakura.

"Ah I don't know, just fell in love, does there need to be a reason?" Sakura shook her head and hugged him.

* * *

**I think I might do another story where konohamaru goes through the same thing, where the legend lives on, who did kakashi send it off to? That stuff, if I get enough reviews on this one I will do the other. **


	7. The New Story

After a while past sakura got her chance to mock naruto and eventually kakashi and her got married. So far their living happily and they have a child on the way. Boy was sakura pissed when found out she was pregnant. She got used to it and now is anxious for the child. They plan on naming it akito from the TV show that kakashi activated like a retard. Naruto soon wanted love and kakashi pushed him into it with hinata. Genma fell for shizune after getting extraordinarily drunk, well you know what happens next. Sasuke, the little brat's grave was visited frequently by kakashi. Tsunade still holds the position as hokage and had gained a crush on jiraiya.

"_**The Mystery Mail Returns"Summary**_

What a great life you think, but wait what will happen in number 2 where konohamaru falls in love and sakura-chan and kakashi-san face facts of a divorce! A raging war is brought upon them and death follows the happy people of konoha. All this and more in "The Mystery Mail Returns". If the story catch's your eye send a review.


End file.
